bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MirandaMishler
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Booker DeWitt page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 12:19, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Booker's lineage Please refrain from further editing Booker DeWitt's nationality/ race in his article. We've already had a large debate over the issue and settled on the current rendition, as it is factual. Though you feel strongly about using different phrasing and words to basically describe what is already said, Booker makes it a point through himself and Comstock that he is NOT proud of his "origins" or bloodline to the point he killed countless numbers of Native Americans to prove to those in his unit that he was not one of them. Tricksteroffools (talk) 04:06, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Attention User, the Booker DeWitt page underwent a long-running edit war several months ago that you are probably not aware of. It weas a struggle to get the wording arranged in a way that the majority of people approved of and changing it back is a source of ire for many of the long-time contributors to the site. :The fact is that Booker has parial Native American ancestry. No one is denying this (except for Booker himself). I'm sure we'd all appreciate a wider and more diverse range of protagonists in video games, but the fact is that the current placement of Booker's heritage belongs under the History section, here are a few reasons why: :1. The knowledge of Booker's Native American heritage is potentially a spoiler to the plot. Placing it below the Spoiler Warning prevents this. :2. Booker is not only Native American, you can tell just by looking at his picture. I really hate bringing this up as various traits determine physical appearance, but clearly he is of caucasian ancestry as well, we just don't know it. Do you want us to list the backgrounds of every character (Ex. "Jack is the white protagonist of BioShock" or "Andrew Ryan is the caucasian founder of Rapture…")? No, because it's clunky and unnecessary. So, for the sake of both accuracy and continuity with all the other pages on the site, we don't mention that kind of stuff in the opening line. :3. Mentioning it at the very begining is like waiving a gigantic flag, which is neither good nor bad, it's just drawing a lot of attention to it. The fact is that his ancestry is brought up where appropriate on the article (under the History section which discusses his past). A person ought to be proud of their heritage, but Booker DeWitt certainly isn't. :Also, I'd appreciate it if you handled yourself more civilly in yourinteractions. It was inapporpriate to accuse User:Pauolo of racism as his motive for reverting your edit without getting the full story. You are more than welcome to contribute to this Wiki, but the fact that you've only been focusing on the Booker article is suspect. I hope this is informative and that the issue can be resolved amicably. :Unownshipper (talk) 06:12, September 10, 2014 (UTC)